Courroux du Savoir
by noominaome
Summary: .Isabella Swan est désormais captive de deux démons, qui feront tout pour la protéger du monde extérieur. Sa mémoire lui revient. Elle a été assassinée.
1. Première partie

Titre: **Courroux du savoir**

Résumé: .Isabella Swan est désormais captive de deux démons, qui feront tout pour la protéger du monde extérieur. Sa mémoire lui revient. Elle a été assassinée.

Note d'auteur: Rien ne m'appartient sinon mon imagination pour écrire cette fan-fiction. Je reviens parmi vous avec une histoire centrée sur Bella, en compagnie de Jasper et de Demetri. le _rating M_ se_ justifie_ dans la suite. Merci à **Delphine03** et **Larosesurleau** pour la correction ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**OS : Première Partie**

Plusieurs heures, voire des jours s'étaient écoulés depuis sa rencontre avec le premier démon. Elle le suivait de son plein gré ou presque. Sa soumission était totale. Sa peur suintait et transparaissait dans ses prunelles cramoisies dès que ce dernier portait son attention manifeste à son encontre. Une attitude qui s'opposait à tous les principes qui la caractérisaient. Néanmoins, il la surveillait sans faillir. Une tentative de fuite serait inutile et régressive quant à leur relation platonique et muette.

Il dominait la marche, elle longeait la trace de ses pas.

Son royaume.

Ses règles.

La demoiselle avait luté pour sa dignité de la meilleure manière possible. Toutefois, il était de connivence de s'avouer vaincue. L'homme l'avait piégée d'un stratagème rusé, puis battue jusqu'à ce que son abandon soit complet. Sa seule volonté n'avait suffit pour la sauver de cette situation désastreuse. La force du démon était phénoménale et insurmontable. Momentanément, elle s'était pensée comme faible et démunie, telle un puceron trépassant sous les mandibules d'une coccinelle affamée.

Elle était inefficace.

La bataille avait été rude jusqu'à la faucher mentalement, en repoussant également la limite de son potentiel corporel. Il s'était introduit dans ses émotions pour la malmener et à cette occasion elle avait pu le cataloguer comme un Empathe très doué. Ces attaques physiques et psychiques l'avaient menées à libérer le diable en elle. Son propre monstre. Un malaise insoutenable, animal et putride, puant le charnier de son désarroi. Son âme avait été souillée lors de ce combat à sens unique. L'homme était un guerrier aguerri, elle une solitaire et nouvelle recrue des forces surnaturelles. Il en avait tiré profit. Un nouveau-né vampire ne l'effrayait pas et pour le prouver, l'avait pendue d'une main par la cheville jusqu'à son renoncement totale.

Humilier pour s'imposer.

.

Le démon cheminait à présent vivement, le dos droit et fier, les muscles tendus comme la ficelle d'un arc mis en position d'attaque et flamboyant d'orgueil et d'assurance. Se délectant des suées englobant la jeune femme qui se terrait d'anticipation, présageant son avenir comme détruit. Il ravageait ses espoirs sans même lui accorder un seul regard, une parole, ni même une attention quelconque. Bien sûr, il savait que sa tentative de fuite serait nulle, improbable. S'il la distançait, elle accourait pour maintenir leur proximité malsaine. Non quémandé mais nécessaire pour sa survie. La demoiselle était seule, sans aucun repère.

L'insolite sensation de familiarité avec ce mâle l'étonnait encore, se demandant s'il la connaissait auparavant, si elle le connaissait auparavant. Ses boucles blondes et châtaignes ondulant sous la brise du vent lui rappelaient un passé oublié. A chaque enjambée de son bourreau, l'odeur se déployait et s'introduisait dans ses narines ravivant de plus belle des souvenirs d'antan, néanmoins sans images et sans sonorités. De simples impressions, ininterprétables.

Malgré sa puissance de jeune immortelle, la demoiselle ne sut le surpasser et anéantir la menace qu'était ce mâle vampire. S'accordant à son humeur rigide et non amicale, la jeune femme convint d'être une gentille prisonnière, discrète et obéissante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne découvre une solution. C'est donc dans ce quotidien maussade qu'un second mâle vint les rejoindre plus tard, plus soigneux et plus sociable bien qu'il demeura distant et préservatif envers elle. Le brun de ses cheveux et son odeur particulière de pin, cette fois, ne lui soulevèrent aucune relance de souvenirs encrassés. Rien que de l'animosité.

L'hostilité apparente des deux hommes avait engendré plus qu'un inconfort, une crainte non dissimulée. Ils se disputaient souvent, entre eux, en une langue inconnue et ne se focalisaient plus sur leur captive. Instant de magnificence et d'échappatoire bien accueilli. Bien évidemment.

.

Une habitude qui permis à la demoiselle de se construire un zest d'intimité, dans ses pensées, sans que l'un d'eux n'essaient de l'interroger sur son passé.

Ils savaient qu'elle était amnésique.

.

La demoiselle avait faim. Une féroce et irrépressible fringale inadmissible. Au bord de la rivière verdâtre, l'eau se rameutait et clapotait contre le rebord fait de terre meuble en créant un bruit chuintant d'humidité. La nuit surplombait la clairière et la pleine Lune éclairait exceptionnellement les alentours. Pieds nus entre les minuscules remous de l'eau, la demoiselle observait distraitement deux poissons passer sous ceux-ci et la frôler. Elle frissonna sous le contact déroutant et écailleux, glissant et collant. Une fascinante observation insignifiante mais une accalmie salutaire. Une vulnérabilité visible.

Toutefois, en reportant sa vigilance par de-là la surface liquide reflétant le cercle jaunâtre de la Lune, elle frémit, troublée et indéniablement mal à l'aise. Le premier mâle vampire dont l'allure hostile la terrorisait était en face de la rive, la scrutant à travers la pénombre pour parer à toute éventuelle évasion. Il se contentait de la surveiller pendant que son comparse se nourrissait plus à l'Est. Charmant.

Gênée de s'être fait prendre à lorgner d'élémentaire poisson comme un cadeau du ciel, elle se redressa promptement et il fut à ses côtés aussi vite. Reculant hâtivement pour éviter tout contact, elle releva obligeamment le visage pour parvenir à fixer ses yeux orangés puis ses fines lèvres qui s'ouvrirent pour prononcer une phrase à la sonorité plus grave qu'envisagée:

«-Sais-tu comment tu te nommes?» Qui la choqua. Bouche bée sa surprise se peignit dans ses iris et il durcit son regard plus insistant. «Alors ?»

Son rapprochement soudain la figea et son déglutissement fut bruyant quand elle répondit nerveusement comme par devoir:

«-Je m'appelle Bella.»

L'homme opina durement mais la contredit:

«-Tu te prénommes Isabella. Souvint-en à l'avenir.»

Bella, elle, n'en voyait la l'utilité en pressentant que son futur serait chaotique mais acquiesça diligemment. Il esquissa un geste trop brusque du bras comme pour poser sa large main sur son épaule, mais elle se trouva accroupit la seconde suivante en grognant pour défendre sa position contre une possible attaque. Aucun autre mouvement ne fut entreprit alors que son bras restait en suspens, la considérant curieusement.

Le démon s'approcha lentement pour lui affirmer:

«-Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je te le promets. Je veux simplement voir la marque sur ton épaule pour m'assurer que tu ailles bien.»

Le grognement de la jeune femme devint plus incohérent et inhérent de son esprit habituellement analytique. Elle entendait les paroles mais ne les interprétait pas. L'incompréhension et la maladresse de sa peur l'engourdissaient dans un brouillard où l'instinct prédominait largement. Il le savait, s'en désolait, mais comprenait. Les nouveau-nés vampires se comportaient comme cela, délicats dans leurs émotions et frivoles dans leurs actions. Un rien les menaient à s'énerver, à vouloir se protéger. C'était une interprétation assez exagérer de la norme.

Au surplus, une vilaine morsure s'étendait sur l'arrondi de son épaule dénudée. Fabriquée et creusée par les dents de ce même homme qui la dévisageait comme curieux et lassé, dépouillé de patience. Une trace qui fit éclore sons mécontentement. Comment osait-il déclarer vouloir l'aider en sachant qu'il était fautif de cela? Si sa mémoire était précaire et entourée d'un vaporeux noir impossible à enlever, le moment de cette création était très net dans son esprit. Il l'avait mordue et avec l'aide du second démon, réalisant d'une seconde marque semblable. Certes, ils s'étaient défendus de la fougue qui l'avait habitée lors de son réveil, mais leur dangerosité l'alarmait et l'effrayait.

Quoi qu'il tente par la suite, elle se défendrait becs et ongles, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à sa mort.

Au fur et à mesure, les secondes se consumaient dans un silence total, seulement brisé par le chant des oisillons ainsi que de leurs parents. C'était une vaste clairière enfermée dans un rond d'arbres gigantesques. Bella refluait très lentement pour étudier ses chances de survie en cas de bataille. Aucune. Pour autant elle ne décamperait pas de la clairière pour qu'il se mette à sa poursuite et ne la démembre. Elle resterait accroupit dans ces hautes herbes en attendant qu'il se décide à bouger.

Le second mâle fut si prompt à se manifester qu'il n'eut pas de difficulté à la tacler, afin de la maintenir au milieu de pousses fleuries et odorantes. Camomille. Jacinthe. Œillet. Tout un panel de fleurs parfumées, qui ne l'apaisa pas néanmoins.

Prise de panique, Bella agrippa furieusement le cou du vampire qui la gardait sous contrôle pour le refouler voire le blesser. Ses ongles raclèrent en effet l'épiderme de ce dernier qui grogna, mais ce fut tout. En rouvrant ses yeux pour le voir, sa promiscuité la désarçonna. Son visage sévère n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, ses iris vermeilles la fixaient sans trace de douleurs, avec de la lassitude. Cette démonstration blasée provoqua une vague de honte et de culpabilité, et elle se calma en desserrant sa prise sur sa nuque. Il demeura au dessus d'elle, son haleine l'effleurant, attisant un foudroyant désir incongru.

Subjuguée d'un trouble dû à l'effleurement indécent du corps masculin qui la bloquait, elle émit dans un halètement tremblant:

«-Je veux savoir qui vous êtes.» Ses petites mains froissaient le vêtement grisâtre de l'homme qui à présent souriait énigmatiquement. Sa réponse fut de hausser un sourcil brun, tout bonnement. Elle grogna alors désappointée. «-C'est à vôtre bon vouloir mais je ne bouge plus d'ici tant que je ne saurais pas qui vous êtes.»

Tandis qu'il s'esclaffait, chose qui l'offensa plus que cela ne la surpris, l'homme brun se releva adroitement et l'entraîna à sa suite par le bras. L'air jovial qui l'avait habité évolua en un air plus sombre et plus préoccupant avant qu'il ne lui demande narquoisement:

«-Es-tu en train de nous donner un ordre ?»

L'autre qui était resté en retrait se rapprocha, mains dans les poches et déclara sérieusement:

«-Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une enfant.

-Et moi de deux trous du cul.»

Les rides frontales du blond s'épaissirent et Bella fit un pas de côté, la rapprochant involontairement du second homme.

Celui-ci l'attira par la taille pour la tenir et le premier dit:

«-Ton courage n'a d'égal que ta stupidité.»

Bella entendit tout en sentant vibrer le ricanement du brun qui la gardait possessivement. Ce dernier réprima son comparse:

«-Pas besoin de la traiter d'imbécile, elle le sait.» Il s'adressa ensuite à la demoiselle, outrée qui lui épinglait ses ongles dans l'avant-bras sans que cela ne le fisse sourciller. «-Le blondinet caractériel s'appelle Jasper.

-Du _Clan Whitlock_.

-En effet. Pardonnez ma gaillardise mon bon prince.» L'humour presque masqué n'échappa pas à Bella, qui mima une grimace. Se demandant la raison de leur soudaine gentillesse. Elle poussa du plat de ses mains l'homme, qui ne résista guère et qui leva le bras pour lui tendre une main polie.

Se présentant. «Demetri enchanté.»

Indécise, Bella consentit à répondre à ses salutations en prenant sa main pour la serrer. Comme la coutume se devait de l'être. Demetri la dévisagea clairement amusé, ses pupilles noircissant à vue d'œil, et elle se demandait si elle ne préférait pas qu'il reste effrayant. Elle les questionna donc sagement en l'ignorant:

«-Du _Clan Volturi_ ?» Les deux hommes dévoilèrent une lueur étonnée et elle haussa les épaules, plus détendue de les voir plus humanisés. «C'est une impression, rien de plus. Depuis mon réveil, quelques brides de souvenirs me hantent, rien de plus. Que se passe-t-il avec moi ?»

Le prénommé Jasper soupira, soucieux et annonça:

«-Avant de tout t'expliquer, nous devons nous remettre en route, ce n'est pas bon de stagner ici.»

Les mains se Bella se placèrent sur ses hanches, démontrant son incompréhension et surtout le fait qu'elle ne se déplacerait pas de cette clairière avant d'avoir eu des réponses plus correctes. Savoir leurs noms ne lui était utile à rien. Ainsi, devant son manque de coopération, le nommé Jasper harponna son bras pour la faire avancer. Vraisemblablement, ils étaient de nouveau en marche pour quitter ce lieu fabuleux. Sa poigne était titanesque, brusque et douloureuse. Son geignement n'y changea rien. Demetri se positionna à sa droite, très proche, en prévention d'une évasion.

Elle cracha, peu élégante mais ayant oublié sa dignité: «-Saurai-je aussi pourquoi vous êtes de tels connards ?» Pas de réponses.

.

.

.

La faim l'ankylosait et ses pas devinrent moins vifs et précis, et elle se rendit compte qu'ils évitaient volontairement les villages. Ses goujats l'affamaient. Plusieurs jours s'évanouirent même sans qu'ils ne daignent lui expliciter la situation mais elle ne mouftait pas. L'aurore se dévoila et une tinte grisée et cendrée de nuages blancs perdura dans le ciel. Coloriant un message quelque peu morose. Pas un seul petit rayon de soleil.

Contre toute attente, les deux démons l'emmenèrent à la lisière d'un village très, très rural. Beaucoup de maisons faites de bois, beaucoup de potentielle source de nourriture. Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis? Par prudence ils longèrent les maisons, dont les odeurs s'en échappant alléchaient la demoiselle. Le venin dégoulinait sur son menton. Ils débouchèrent dans une ruelle plus étroite, qui s'élargit sensiblement et des sanglots étouffés se firent entendre.

Jasper lui fit signe de renoncer, sachant par on ne sait par quel miracle ce qu'il se passait au derrière de la grille entrouverte. En coulant un bref regard sur l'autre, qui la lorgnait ouvertement réjoui, elle comprit qu'il se fichait de ses actions. Ils étaient ici pour se nourrir, point.

La grille métallisée produit un son aigu et par petites foulées Bella s'introduit sans préambule dans la petite cours privative pour savoir. Et elle sut. Tout d'abord, Bella discerna une silhouette recroquevillée, allongée sur le sol terreux et visiblement prisonnière d'un homme. Cette fille était blonde et potelée, mais mignonne malgré ses rougeurs et ses larmes ruisselantes. Elle avait peur. Ensuite, Bella distingua un vieil homme captif par la gorge, par une femme assez distinctive de leur race. Ses deux humains étaient torturés par des vampires. Un troisième se terrait dans un coin pour se délecter de la scène.

Isabella grogna, animale et Jasper la bloqua en se plaçant dans son champ de vision. Même le sang coagulant sur la nuque de l'humaine ne réussissait pas à ôter son désir de meurtre. Demetri s'était adossé à un mur, patient et il la questionna sombrement:

«-Veux-tu les punir ?» Elle hocha la tête frénétiquement, continuant ses longs grognements. «Parce qu'ils se nourrissent? Pour la même raison qui fait que nous sommes ici?»

Le vampire, probablement le Leader du groupe, sortit de l'ombre mais avant d'avoir pu ébaucher une parole se fit couper par Bella:

«-Putain oui que je veux les punir.»

Demetri se redressa, l'expression de son visage s'assombrissant ostensiblement tandis qu'il acceptait:

«-Alors soit.»

Le ronronnement réprobateur de Jasper fit qu'elle vit nettement son large dos se secouer avant qu'il ne fonce vers la femelle qui prenait la tangente et Demetri fondit sur le Chef qui courait également dans la direction opposé. Seul le mâle qui maintenait la fille humaine restait, la lorgnant comme divertit. Il l'interrogea en lâchant brutalement la fille, grignotant le sang inondant ses lèvres:

«-Sais-tu au moins comment bien te défendre ? À ce que j'ai pu constater, tu n'es qu'une gamine qui se fait protéger. Pas très effrayant si tu veux mon avis.»

Lèvres pincées, signe évident de mépris elle rétorqua: «-Et, je ne le veux pas de ton avis salopard de merde.»

Et elle disparut pour aussitôt réapparaitre devant lui pour lui décocher un crochet du droit majestueux. Le hoquet de stupéfaction du mâle fut dévastateur et puissant tandis que son corps s'envolait pour s'écraser sous une poutre. Qui grinça, mais qui par un prodige inconnu tint bon.

«-Je suis un nouveau-né tête de nœud.» Elle se propulsa, le bout de ses orteils raclant le bord d'une latte en bois pour l'aider à se propulser et lui enfoncer son crane dans l'estomac. «Et je suis plus rapide que toi.»

La surprenant en pleine autosatisfaction, le mâle l'agrippa par la nuque et la rabattit furieusement contre le toit, dont les jointures de la couverture crépitèrent. La joue de Bella se fendit sous l'impact et elle ne put le repousser, il était fort. Il était vieux.

«-Je suis fort que toi, putain, et ce n'est pas un foutu nouveau-né à grande gueule qui va me faire mal.»

La demoiselle glapit quand il claqua ses dents brusquement à trois centimètres de sa nuque. Allait-il la mordre? Sans qu'elle n'y songe, sa voix cria: «-Demetri !»

Sitôt, une ombre apparut en glissant sur le toit, trop vive pour des yeux humains et engloutit l'homme qui la maintenait férocement. Bella s'assit, perplexe, en n'ayant pas bien distingué l'individu et surtout honteuse d'avoir interpellé si fort cet homme à la rescousse. Il se moquerait de sa faiblesse, très probablement.

En se laissant glisser de la gouttière pour rebondir sur ses pieds nus, Bella reconnut la physionomie de Jasper qui croquait la gorge du vieillard pour s'en abreuver. Il était quasiment mort et on pourrait dire sans affabuler que le démon le libérait d'un tourment. Sa petite fille gigotait, et récitait une litanie de parole issue de la Bible, réclamant la fin de ses souffrances. Le venin circulait dans ses veines, mais du sang également.

Cela, elle pouvait gérer.

Sans prendre le temps de vérifier si tout était sûr dans les alentours, Bella s'agenouilla aux côtés de la petite blonde, s'excusa et planta ses dents dans sa chair.

Ce fut savoureux.

.

.

Isabella renonça à les questionner pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait subir aux trois vampires. Elle ne les avait pas revus, ni sentis. Jasper l'avait réprimandée et lui avait fait promettre de s'en tenir à ses recommandations à l'avenir. Sans l'intervention de Demetri, le nomade l'aurait démembrée et brûlée sans aucune hésitation. Ce dernier était revenu plus silencieux et plus courroucé par l'entêtement de la demoiselle. Vouloir protéger des humains n'avait rien de noble.

Les trois vampires déambulèrent dans le village, puis pénétrèrent dans un pâturage jonché de jolie plantes. Il était vaste et au milieu, une odeur vint osciller à travers le vent et titilla les narines de Bella à l'opposé de la position actuelle de Jasper. C'était son parfum pourtant. Elle les entendu dialoguer en cette langue étrangère, et elle soupira avant de cheminer plus rapidement en traçant la saveur épicée.

Un chalet se crayonna, de taille modeste et assez ancien. La porte d'entrée était ouverte et Bella s'y introduisit sans incertitude. L'intérieur était spartiate et austère tout à l'image du propriétaire. L'évidence qu'il appartenait à Jasper s'imposa à son esprit. Un grille-pain recouvert de poussière était posé sur une table basse en chêne, et sur une commode était placée un cadre photo. Qui attira son attention. Trois personnages se souriaient. Jasper, dont le sourire était crispé et dont les habits rappelaient ceux des services militaire. Les deux autres, visiblement amants se cherchaient du regard. Des vampires. Tous étaient pourvus de pupilles vermeilles.

Elle s'inclina, son nez effleurant presque le verre recouvrant la photographie pour saisir une information qui lui échappait. Elle les connaissait. Tous. Une intuition se propagea en elle et un sentiment inconnu l'assaillit vigoureusement. Creusant un trou béant dans son ventre. Les pauvres certitudes qui lui restaient de sa vie humaine furent ébranlées par cette compréhension. Le néant de sa mémoire travaillait pour savoir, la ravivant partiellement et effritant la grisaille pour se renouveler. Tout s'emboîtait. Quelques couleurs de savoir. Des morceaux de souvenirs.

Les pas précipités des deux démons se perçurent, plus proches et ils s'engouffrèrent dans la demeure. Bella se redressa donc comme prise sur le fait et étudia Jasper, émue. Sous une impulsion très instinctive, elle se jeta contre lui, le happant dans une solide étreinte qui le fit gronder comme médusé. Ses petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou raide, nichant son visage affecté en son creux.

Sa voix fluette s'entendit: «-Je me souviens de toi Jasper… C'est bon de te revoir.»

Demetri émit un grognement sourd qu'elle ignora. Jasper l'avait réceptionnée habilement malgré l'étonnement de son geste, qui fut englobé dans une émotion chagrinée de la part de la jeune femme. Il accueillit son affection momentanée tout aussi profondément, reniflant avec ardeur le chatouillement de sa saveur fruité. Zest de gentillesse qui fut soudainement brisé quand elle se recula, la moue apaisée de son visage féminin se transformant en un masque de fureur avant qu'elle ne lui flanque son poing dans la joue. Ses phalanges craquelèrent en même temps que sa mâchoire se creusait.

Il encaisse le choc, lisant de la colère en elle.

Bella renâcla furieusement et crachota en le foudroyant du regard:

«-Et là abruti, tu les ressens bien mes émotions ? Comment as-tu pu ne rien me dire et agir comme un putain d'abruti avec moi ?»

Elle arma son coude en suspens pour renouveler une attaque. Interrompue par Demetri qui la souleva par la taille pour l'éloigner du coupable attisant sa fureur. Ce dernier la remit sur pieds mais ne la relâcha point, se penchant pour lui parler doucement:

«-Veux-tu bien cesser d'agir comme une brute sans raison ?»

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, au dessus des mains de Demetri et répliqua:

«-J'ai des raisons. Ce connard me traite comme une moins que rien sous prétexte que je suis amnésique.» Elle continuait de le fusiller du regard tandis que Demetri resserrait son étreinte. «Ce connard sait ce qu'il se passe et ne me dit rien.» Elle s'adressa à Jasper. «Je sais bien que notre relation n'avait foutrement rien d'amicale mais putain moi je suis contente de te revoir.»

Le concerné consentit à parler:

«-J'ai toujours eu ce genre de comportement Isabella. Ne sois pas farouche. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de bien me connaître donc ne me juge pas.

-Pourquoi est-ce toi qui me sert de nourrice ? Alice n'est pas capable de veiller sur moi où elle a simplement décider de m'oublier ? Je t'ai entendu prononcer son nom l'autre jour donc tu corresponds avec elle vraisemblablement.»

Les yeux de Jasper la détaillèrent, conscient qu'elle retrouvait sa mémoire, conscient que Demetri la humait discrètement:

«-Exact. J'essaie de garder contact en cas de complication. Tu te souviens d'elle ?

-J'ai fait l'association. Tout simplement. Je sais qu'il y a d'autres personnes dont je devrais me souvenirs mais pour le moment ce ne sont que des images flous, des voix… Des murmures. Rien de concret. Il s'agit de ta famille ?»

Son regard se durcit quand il répondit: « -De mon _ancien Clan_.

-C'est du pareil au même Jasper.» Puis, elle s'apaisa et le questionna en délogeant les mains du vampire dans son dos malgré son sentiment sécurisant. «Pourquoi devons-nous nous terrer comme des malpropres, à changer constamment de région ?»

Jasper se rapprocha d'elle, osa entourer, frôler de ses mains le contour de son petit visage pour lui avouer:

«-Quelqu'un t'a assassinée Isabella et ce même individu cherche à te retrouver pour finir le travail. Tu ne dois ta survie qu'à Demetri et nous sommes déterminés à te garder en vie.»

Bella coula un regard de remerciements au susnommé:

«-Décidément, je devrais peux être restée dans ton sillage un peu plus longtemps, au cas où.» Elle le questionna. «Vous me cachez pour éviter que cette personne me retrouve, ou bien pour que moi je ne la retrouve pas ?»

Demetri se rapprocha également en ricanant: «-Les deux ma belle, ce ne serait pas judicieux de te laisser vagabonder toute seule.»

Elle acquiesça, ne pouvant qu'être d'accord. Leur proximité la chamboulait. Les paumes de Jasper l'effleuraient toujours et Demetri sur sa gauche s'était incliné pour lui parler. Leurs odeurs s'entremêlaient et ses narines se gonflèrent sous la pression. Qu'elle regarde l'un ou l'autre, ils étaient respectueux et serviables, contrairement à ses premières impressions. Ils étaient juste trop rustres et machiavéliques pour lui avouer qu'ils s'inquiétaient réellement pour elle.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle empoigna le poignet de Jasper, attrapa doucement celui de Demetri pour leur dire: «-J'apprécie. Vraiment.»

Un seul pas suffit à ce qu'elle se blottisse contre eux, un bras entourant chaque homme.

.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette première partie. Pas d'hésitation à avoir, donnez-moi vos avis !

A très bientôt,

Noominaome


	2. Deuxième partie

Titre: **Courroux du savoir**

Résumé: .Isabella Swan est désormais captive de deux démons, qui feront tout pour la protéger du monde extérieur. Sa mémoire lui revient. Elle a été assassinée.

Note d'auteur: Rien ne m'appartient tout est à SM, sinon mon imagination pour écrire cette fan-fiction. Grands remerciements pour votre soutien, vos mises en _alertes_, en _favoris_ et plus encore pour les _commentatrices_ \- **Larosesurleau, Delphine03, Ondie-Yoko, Adeline.L, BellaMcCarthy, La plume d'Elena, .7334, loupa4 **merci!

**Adeline:** Coucou, merci pour ton commentaire en j'espèrant que cette suite te plaise! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture!

Merci à **Delphine03** et **Larosesurleau** pour la correction ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**OS : Deuxième partie**

Isabella avait dû aller se débarbouiller de toute la crasse emmagasinée sur sa peau. Ses habits étaient en lambeaux, ses orteils couverts de boue. La salle d'eau était poisseuse de poussière, mais un savon trônait sur le rebord de la baignoire. Des résidus de venin sécher jonchaient un coin de l'évier. En définitive, les lieux étaient barbouillés de merde. La maison avait dû être vide pendant longtemps, très longtemps. Après avoir fait couler plusieurs minutes le jet du robinet de la baignoire, l'eau marronnée devint transparente. C'était gelée mais bienséant pour retrouver une certaine vigueur. Les vampires ne transpiraient pas mais leurs pores suaient tout de même du venin. Parfois.

Les rideaux de la Cuisine, jaunie ne permettaient guère de retenir les rayons du Soleil et la peau des deux autres vampires s'y situant luisait sensiblement. A peine visible. Ces deux mâles s'étaient assurés une distance certaine l'un de l'autre en se jaugeant, méprisants. Pas un mot. Pas un souffle. Les pattes d'une fourmi traversant l'évier crasseux pouvait quasiment s'entendre. Les deux hommes écoutaient la demoiselle se décrasser de la saleté accumulée au cours de ces derniers mois ensemble. Puisque, excepté les bains hebdomadaire prodigués grâce aux fleuves et rivières tracés sur leur route, rien ne les aurait mieux lavé qu'une douche savonneuse. Indubitablement. Au demeurant, eux aussi devraient se réserver quelques minutes pour se récurer convenablement et recouvrer un aspect moins déplorable. Bien que cela ne paraisse guère déranger la demoiselle outre mesure.

Accoté négligemment au chambranle de la porte arc-en-ciel séparant le Salon de la Cuisine, Demetri s'entourait d'une aura sombre dont le crépitement pouvait presque se palper. Du moins se sentir. Pour l'Empathe présent dans la pièce. Sa tunique grisâtre, à l'image de son Clan venu d'Italie reposait sur le canapé du Salon et sa chemise blanche conservait les prémisses du combat précédent. Celui qui avait eu lieu avec le mâle qui avait attaqué Isabella imprudemment. Le venin qu'il avait extorqué en estropiant l'impudent imprégnait le tissu. Qu'il ôta de ses épaules sans quitter l'autre des yeux.

Les reins appuyés contre le bord de la console antique de la Cuisine, bras croisés, Jasper était tout aussi aspergé de salissure. Ils avaient réalisé un vrai carnage là-bas. Tout pour protéger Isabella. Tout pour accéder au moindre des désirs de cette femelle. Son rictus s'accrut en voyant l'autre retirer son habit dégoûtant, comprenant bien son intention qui était de voir la réaction de la demoiselle en remarquant sa nudité. Il jouait avec ses atouts mais Jasper en possédait également. S'il cherchait à prendre ce chemin pour séduire Isabella, lui pouvait s'y mettre et le battre sans difficultés, ou presque. Une guerre qui se terminerait sur un match nul néanmoins, et ils le savaient.

Le grincement du plafond leur signifia que la demoiselle remuait, enfin. D'un soupir peu engageant, qui les obligea à se détourner l'un de l'autre, Bella dégringola les escaliers d'une vive démarche en apportant son odeur fruité à leur sens aguerris et appréciatifs. Sa saveur était délectable. Pour tous deux. Elle apporta son épaisse chevelure mouillée au creux de son épaule droite, et releva sa frimousse pour les scruter curieusement. Cela va de soi qu'elle aperçut l'absence de vêtement de Demetri, et qu'elle l'ignora superbement.

Les deux hommes remarquèrent le pantalon non adapté à sa morphologie fine et le tee-shirt noir démesurément trop long qui retombait sur ses épaules féminines, tracées d'une morsure. La fragrance de Jasper s'en échappait et le Volturi ne put empêcher un reniflement odieux de jaillir à son encontre. Le propriétaire de la maison la dévisageait plutôt satisfait mais consentit à avertir la jeune femme qui sauta gracieusement sur le carrelage jaunie de la Cuisine:

«-Mon amie Charlotte a dû laisser des vêtements dans la seconde chambre, disons, plus féminins. Et je sais qu'elle n'y verrait aucune objection, à ce que tu lui en emprunte.»

Isabella avait rencontré Charlotte et Peter lors de son séjour à _Phoenix_. Autrefois, Jasper et Alice l'avait emmenée dans un hôtel afin de la protéger d'un traqueur un peu aliéné nommé James, et les deux Whitlock étaient arrivés en sachant leurs venues. Ils avaient été de passage en _Arizona_ et avait été curieux au sujet de l'_humaine des Cullen_. Ainsi, Bella avait pu entendre moult histoires sur l'ancienne vie des Texans, amenant des récits assez uniques et sanglants au sujet de Jasper. Du Major. Qui l'avaient impressionnée et émue. Assurément, elle les avait appréciés dès le premier instant, malgré leur hygiène de vie, concernant leur régime alimentaire.

Bella se considéra, ses fines jambes semblaient inexistantes puisque totalement enfouies dans le treillis et le maillot ne laissait percevoir que le bout de ses seins. Tout était disproportionné sur son petit corps. Un coquin sourire naquit sur son visage tandis qu'elle avançait lentement vers eux, et elle répondit:

«-Charlotte m'est sympathique mais ses sous-vêtement ne sont pas à ma taille. Cependant, si cela te gène de me prêter tes vêtements Jasper, je vais de ce pas me déshabiller pour reprendre mes vieux chiffons. Je ne voudrais pas te froisser.»

Le susnommé comprit d'emblée que la demoiselle se moquait.

Demetri, toujours prostré dans son coin lui proposa alors dans un sifflement mi-désapprobateur, mi-autoritaire:

«-Tu ne remettras pas ces immondices. Ne dis pas de connerie. Tu prends ma tunique si ses vêtements ne te conviennent pas et l'affaire sera réglée.»

La jeune femme se retint de justesse de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de fioritures, pour une simple histoire de fringues. Elle connaissait par cœur leurs manières de l'observer, de réagir à son égard. Ils se haïssaient plausiblement mais coexistaient pour demeurer à ses côtés. Devoir la veiller les obligeait à s'unir et s'entraider, communiquer et partager les moments de chasse. Ce qui la rendait particulièrement perplexe.

Des questions elle en avait. Des réponses elle en voulait.

C'est donc en soupirant discrètement qu'elle négligea volontairement leurs airs réprobateurs. Consciente que les deux hommes se querellaient silencieusement, comme à l'accoutumé. Bella souleva ses jambes et croisa les chevilles sur la table alors qu'elle s'asseyait, exposant ses pieds nus. Immanquablement, ils suivirent la fluidité du mouvement et l'écoutèrent râler:

«-Je crois qu'à la vue des non-vêtements que tu portes, tu n'as absolument rien à m'ordonner à ce sujet Demetri.» Elle planta son coude contre son ventre, pensive, et son auriculaire vint gratter le coin ses lèvres en frôlant ses canines aiguisées. Une question la taraudait et elle la posa très narquoisement. «Est-ce un jeu stupide que de savoir lequel de vous deux en a une plus grosse? Parce que soyons francs, mon objectif n'est pas de vous vexer parce que je vous apprécie.» Doux euphémisme, selon elle. «Mais mes ambitions sont autres que de trouvez un compagnon. Si le souci vient du faite de ce que je mets et de savoir à qui est le vêtement. Il suffit que j'aille me changer. C'est réellement absurde de polémiquer là-dessus plus longtemps.»

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration.

Puis.

Tout près des orteils d'Isabella, qui trembla par surprise, les paumes de jasper vinrent se rabattre furieusement contre la table. Il s'était penché, la scrutant de deux fentes noirs et assombries, sa mâchoire risquant de se rompre tant la pression exercée entre ses dents était puissante. Son objection se fit dans un raclement de canines:

«-Si Madame veut bien cesser de discourir sur ses envies, nous pourrions passer à autre chose que ses futilités.» Il loucha sur Demetri. «-Vu ?» Qui approuva. «Le plus important, maintenant que tu en sais d'avantages sur ton passé, est de discuter de ton avenir.»

Que Jasper la sermonne sur de prétendue envie, qu'elle savait vraie mais secrète, la frustra. C'était elle qui les rouspétait à ce sujet, non eux. Bella ravala donc sa fierté en sachant que ces deux hommes avaient aussi des idées mal placés et qu'en conséquence oser le lui reprocher n'était guère approprié. Surtout pour son couple, avec Alice, mais elle tût cette pensée et lui demanda:

«-Et quel est le problème exactement Jasper?» Elle fit semblant de ne pas être impressionnée par sa stature. «Tout devrait aller correctement si je reste auprès de vous pour le moment. Je sais que je ne peux simplement pas décidée de vivre seule dans la nature. Comme une nomade. Cependant, je saurais me débrouiller pour la suite concernant la personne responsable de ma mort. Je vous promets d'être une gentille fille donc arrêter de vous comportez comme des cons.»

La futilité de sa naïveté le fit rugir et montrer les dents. Les yeux ronds, la crainte qu'elle ressentit la fit buter contre le dossier de son siège. Demetri ne bougea pas d'un iota en la dévisageant, puis il lui demanda septique:

«-Tu oserais donc nous affirmer que tu te fiches de propre meurtre? Je n'en croirai pas un mot. Ne veux-tu pas te venger ?»

Sur la défensive, Bella délaissa le regard soucieux et furieux de Jasper pour se tourner vers lui et rétorquer avec véhémence:

«-Evidemment que oui. Mais comment? Comment pourrais-je le faire alors que je ne sais même pas le nom de ce fils de… »

Un sifflement d'avertissement la fit taire. Celui de Jasper, toujours suspendu au dessus de la table:

«-D'une, hors de question que tu le traques seule. Et de deux, soit plus polie femme. Putain.»

Elle haussa les épaules en l'examinant sous ses cils, moqueuse:

«-Ne sois pas si moraliste, cela ne te va pas Jasper. Je sais que tu peux être aussi injurieux qu'une catin en train de se faire prendre.»

Il ricana et l'admit d'un hochement de tête en se redressant. Pourtant, le feulement disgracieux de son camarade fendit le silence et les alerta. Demetri s'était déplacé, vif, et se retrouva incliné au dessus de Bella. Il l'avait entourée de ses bras tendus, mains accrochés aux barreaux de la chaise.

Effarée, la jeune femme recula plus encore contre le dossier de son siège et leur demanda mécontente en oubliant les yeux coléreux de Demetri:

«-C'est quoi votre vrai souci à tous les deux ? Sérieusement, j'en ai ma claque d'être votre sac de box personnel. Vous êtes énervés? Je peux l'assimilé bien que je ne comprenne pas la raison, mais aller vous défouler ailleurs merde !»

Jasper se contenta de la fixer, neutre. La voix de Demetri fut polaire et accusatrice, son haleine effleura ses joues:

«-Rappelles-toi que tu n'es rien. Tu prétends être maligne pour t'assurer un certain contrôle sur la situation, mais il n'en est rien. Ta mémoire est floue et tu n'es pas vraiment disposée à te défendre décemment. Tu joues l'enfant caractérielle par peur et ça m'ennuie.» Bella se doutait que c'était pire qu'ennuyeux. «Si mon camarade a du temps pour entendre tes jérémiades et tes essaies pour nous évincer – Inutiles soit dit en passant.- Ce n'est pas mon cas. Compris ?»

Ebahie, elle entendit le dossier de l'assise s'émietter sous les doigts du démon et elle acquiesça aussitôt. Demetri abordait une ferveur passionnelle au fond de ses pupilles, moralisatrice et probablement un désir non feint. Qui l'étonna. Sa colonne vertébrale n'étant plus soutenue, Bella s'agrippa par automatisme aux bras tendus de ce dernier. Les accoudoirs du siège semblaient également sur le point de céder sous la poigne phénoménale. Les grincements en étaient l'évidence.

Après avoir débarrassée ses talons de la table, Bella posa ses pieds sur le carrelage, frôlant et frottant le côté sa cuisse contre lui. Gênée, elle se tortilla pour se relever et il la laissa bouger, visiblement amusé. Moins coléreux et plus attrayant. Du coin de l'œil, la demoiselle l'étudia. Il était remarquable et bel homme. Incontestablement. Quand ses humeurs n'évoluaient pas si rapidement en un tonnerre de fureur, irréfutablement.

Derrière la table, Jasper examina les émotions de la demoiselle qui tremblaient. Il pouvait sans doute affirmer que son désir fugace était sincère et précaire. Elle hésitait et son mouvement pour s'écarter de Demetri échoua puisque le bord de la table l'immobilisa. Sa tête était baissée, ses iris bloqué vers le haut, vers le visage inexpressif de l'autre. C'était divertissant.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent mais seul un halètement d'envie s'échappa, et l'embarrassa. Depuis leur rencontre, son attirance pour eux la déstabilisait et la culpabilisait. L'incompréhension marquait ses traits.

Demetri se courba en avant, prenant sa fine mâchoire entre ses paumes et souffla doucement sur son nez. Mélange de saveurs très appétissantes qui provoqua un second halètement, qui fut aspiré entre les lèvres de ce dernier, qu'il se lécha sans ambigüité. Il la testait. Enregistrant la moindre de ses réactions. Bella chopa ses biceps et le repoussa, inutilement. Il sourit et parla sournoisement:

«-Tu réagis plutôt bien à mes avances pour une femme qui dit ne pas s'intéresser à l'accouplement Isabella.»

La susnommée grimaça mais ne lui offrit pas le loisir de répliquer, pour recevoir une nouvelle remarque désobligeante. Elle pressa son bras pour réitérer sa supplique silencieuse. Son éloignement. Toutefois son nez reniflait discrètement la senteur exquise émanant de celui-ci. Un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi Jasper ne tentait rien pour les séparer.

Ainsi, un hoquet de stupeur la pétrifia lorsque Demetri nicha sans préambule son visage dans le creux de son épaule en la humant, tout en l'entourant de ses bras. Une accolade plutôt intime. Un flot de chaleur croissante fourragea dans son ventre. Un naturel désir. Incontrôlable.

Quand il se redressa pour contemple l'océan enflammant ses iris, il fit mine de se retirer. Inconsciemment, Bella roula sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et il suivit le geste en émettant un son gutturale de gorge, empreint d'un érotisme pur. Elle s'avança pour se coller à lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa brusquement ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes plus âpres, en grondant. Impulsion. Répercussion. Un doux et amer baiser qui l'enivra, quémandant l'accès à une revigorante sensation de liberté. Ils étaient forts pour la pousser dans ses retranchements. Elle était forte pour les surprendre. Elle avait entendu le sifflement de Jasper.

Une hardiesse l'envahie, la contraignant à fouiner de ses délicats doigts dans les cheveux du mâle. Tirant et décoiffant avec dévotion, sans confusion quant à son appétence. Encerclant ses bras autour de sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'avantage. Se perdant dans les limbes embrasés de l'envie charnelle.

Demetri grogna, poussa de sa langue pour s'approprié l'humidité fruité de la bouche sensible. Récoltant un lascif frémissement de son corps entier. En une seconde, il saisit les fesses d'Isabella et la flancha sur la table en faisant couiner les piliers sous le poids soudain. Les cuisses féminines l'enserrèrent immédiatement, et elle lacéra de ses ongles son dos musculeux, raide et mobile sous ses mouvements. Il entama une lente friction équivoque contre son intimité. Réclamant une attention particulière. Bella se laissait soulever par les reins alors qu'il la comprimait contre son torse. Il abandonna ses lèvres frémissantes pour amener son souffle près de son oreille attentive.

Il huma sa senteur excitée et lui chuchota sans énigme: «-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit ma belle. Tu peux tout me demander.»

L'intense froid qu'elle ressentit quand il se redressa subitement l'effraya. Bella demeura haletante, allongée sur la table et les jambes pendantes. Son regard concupiscent se perdit dans celui de Jasper, qui fissura gravement le bois en la scrutant, visiblement désabusé mais aucunement gêné, avant de pivoter son attention sur son comparse. Demetri durcit son attention quand il s'adressa à l'Empathe:

«-Ne fais pas ton prude. Nous étions en train de parler de son avenir, et il parait juste de lui signifier quelque attraits de celui-ci avant qu'elle ne le découvre et ne soit frustrée.»

Il se lécha les lèvres en la désignant, plus précisément sa respiration erratique, et Jasper réprouva en sifflant:

«-Ce n'est pas putain, le bon putain de moment pour lui apprendre ce genre de chose. Tu aurais pu attendre que sa mémoire revienne complètement.»

Estomaquée par la teneur de sa convoitise, Bella expira plus bruyamment et s'assit avant de se mettre sur ses jambes.

Bien sûr, elle s'écarta des deux hommes et les interrogea suspicieusement:

«-De quoi vous parlez ? Si je suis concernée, je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit.» Devant l'air amusé de Demetri elle se fâcha. «-Ce n'est foutrement pas drôle. Cette fois je veux la vérité. Pas de duperie. Un mensonge et je deviens une vraie peste. Vous ne me faites plus peur !»

Jasper haussa un sourcil dubitatif quant à son affirmation, cependant elle l'ignora et Demetri accepta sa demande en lui apprenant sournoisement:

«-Tu es notre compagne Isabella.» Un grognement vint vibrer dans la poitrine de Jasper et Bella se contenta de le fixer, incrédule. «Tu peux bien interpréter le grognement de ton ami Jasper comme du mécontentement. Il ne voulait pas te le dire, cependant je ne suis pas de cet avis. Nous savons tous ici ce que tu en penses, _véritablement_.»

-Ce n'est pas possible. Est-ce encore une de vos manigances ? Ça ne m'amuse pas du tout.

-Loin de là. Honnêtement, il m'est plus aisé de combattre un nouveau-né que de devoir entendre tes futurs contre-arguments à ce sujet.» Le bruit d'un moteur de camion se fit entendre. «Je pense judicieux de mentionner ce fait avant de réfléchir à des plans et de faire tout foirer.»

Isabella recula d'un pas, les dévisageant tour à tour puis soupira en balayant la remarque:

«-Aucune chance de me faire gober cette connerie. Si c'était vraiment le cas, Jasper ne serrait pas avec Alice en ce moment. »

Silence. Brisé par Jasper qui se mouvait aux côtés de son camarade pour certifier:

«-Je ne le suis pas.» Par le manque de considération de Bella, il continua. «Bien sûr, ne va pas croire que je ne l'apprécie pas. Mais… tu n'es pas censée savoir qu'un homme à des besoins n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu te fous de moi ?» Elle grimaça.

Jasper ricana et lui répondit:

«-Totalement.» Il s'approcha suffisamment pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fuirait pas et reprit une d'une voix plus sérieuse. «C'est indéniable. Tu es notre compagne. D'ailleurs, avant que tu ne me poses la question, il est possible d'être accouplé à deux vampires.»

Une ébauche de sourire étreignit sa frimousse, avant de s'effondrer:

«-Vous êtes sérieux ? Merde alors !»

Elle repéra la sortie pour décamper mais se ravisa en remarquant qu'ils s'étaient avancés discrètement. Proches, ils se contentèrent de se taire et d'attendre sa réaction. Allait-elle leur flanquer une droite ? Son rejet ne vint pas, seulement de l'incompréhension.

Jasper dit:

«-Il faut aussi que tu saches certaines choses avant d'aborder cela plus en profondeur.» Instinctivement elle reflua et se retrouva dans l'encadrement de la porte. Jasper fit semblant de ne pas remarquer son désarroi. «Lorsque tu étais humaine, tu t'es amourachée d'un de nos semblables.

-Pas l'un de vous ?

-Non. Le fils adoptif du Docteur Cullen. _Mon frère_.» Un grelottement de gorge, distinctif de mépris se fit entendre des deux hommes et Bella se crispa, le pressa d'une œillade pour qu'il continue ses révélations. Qui vint. «Des complications sont survenues et tu t'es retrouvée en danger de mort, plus d'une fois. Edward t'a quittée»

Voilà l'un des individus dont elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur le visage. Bella dit en réfléchissant:

«-Je me souviens de James. Il avait voulu jouer avec moi, D'ailleurs c'est durant cette période que j'ai rencontré tes amis. Néanmoins ce n'est pas la raison qui a provoqué notre rupture, je me trompe ?

-en effet. Le danger venait de moi, je t'ai attaqué.» Devant sa perplexité, Jasper décida de reprendre ses explications. «Après cela, tu as vécu de manière quelque peu téméraire. Et, une chose en entraînant une autre, il a cru que tu avais sauté d'une falaise pour te suicider. Par amour.

Dernier mot qui déclencha une agitation malsaine dans leurs prunelles respectives, qui la fit chanceler et se tenir à la porte. La jalousie n'engendrait jamais de bonne chose. Jasper avala le venin trop abondant produit par le dégoût que lui inspiraient ses souvenirs et dit narquoisement:

«-Ensuite et selon ses propres termes, il a désiré te rejoindre dans la mort.»

Isabella se maintint encore et le lorgna par-dessus l'une de ses mèches brunes, qui lui couvrit l'œil un instant, avant qu'elle le l'écarte et le questionna:

«-Mais il n'a pas réussi à se suicider, je suppose ?»

Demetri fit un pas et osa l'effleurer son bras pour récupérer son attention, et parler:

«-Exact. Tu es venue jusqu'en Italie pour l'aider. C'est là-bas qu'il à réclamer sa sentence de mise à mort à l'attention de mes maîtres.

-Mais je n'ai pas voulu lui donner une seconde chance ?

-Tout à fait. Tu es têtue et il t'a blessée. Le pardonner n'a pas fait partie de tes priorités.»

Ses déclarations lui soufflèrent d'autres morceaux de mémoire qui s'emboîtaient, expliquant sa situation présente. Bella l'interrogea d'une vraie curiosité:

«-Comment et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé dans ma chambre après qu'Edward ait fuit. Je me rappelle… Il m'a frappée et tu es apparu.»

Demetri sourit en lui prenant la main, assez heureux que la demoiselle puisse percevoir son passé oublié:

«-Aro a su que cela arriverait, tout comme Marcus savait que j'avais un lien particulier avec toi. Edward est un télépathe mais ne sait pas refouler ses souvenirs et ses envies, quand Aro lit en lui. Il avait tout prévu en fonction de ta réponse. Te réapproprié ou te forcer.» Pause. «Ils m'ont missionné pour te surveiller. Edward est rusé. Il a attendu que Jasper cesse de te veiller pour chasser, pour rentrer dans ta chambre et te parler. En toute franchise, j'ai pensé qu'il s'en tiendrait à te faire la conversation pour essayer de te convaincre de lui laisser une seconde chance.

-J'ai refusé. Il était impensable pour moi de reconstruire quelque chose avec lui, il m'a abandonnée dans une forêt… Seule. Quel foutu compagnon ferait cela ?»

Ils ne purent qu'approuver intérieurement.

«-Ton refus l'a rendu fou un instant. Assez pour te faire du mal au moment où tu appelais ton père pour le prévenir. Ton crâne c'est fissuré en deux.»

Gênée, Isabella pressa sa main et avoua:

«-De ce que je me souviens de toi, tu m'étais antipathique Demetri. Mais, je ne peux que te remercier pour m'avoir aidé ce soir là.» Elle se rembrunit et demanda suspicieusement. «-Est-ce que tes maîtres estiment que tu me ramèneras à Volterra sous prétexte que je suis ta soi-disant compagne?

-Tu l'es.»

Subitement, elle se délogea de son étreinte et pénétra dans le Salon, bras tendus. Elle les regarda par-dessus son épaule gauche pendant qu'il la suivait et elle certifia, plus fougueuse:

« -Qu'une chose soit claire: Je ne te suivrais pas de mon plein gré en Italie. Je ne suis pas prête à me faire embaucher par eux pour servir leurs intérêts. Maintenant que je me rappelle mon passé, je veux faire avec et ne plus me faire mener sans l'avoir choisi.»

Jasper lui coupa la parole:

«-Si tu décides de ne pas les rejoindre, nous n'iront pas. Cependant, il ne s'agit pas seulement de toi, mais également de nous deux.» Il s'engloba méthodologiquement, d'un regard entendu, avec Demetri. «Nous sommes contraints de cohabiter pour pouvoir demeurer à tes côtés. En conséquence, si décision il y a, cela se conclura par l'acceptation de chacun de nous.»

Comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester, fronçant les sourcils d'une détermination pour ne pas se laisser dicter sa voie, Demetri la devança:

«-Tu ne le comprends pas immédiatement, mais nous formons un Clan dès à présent.» L'indécision de Bella fut manifeste. Il lui assura. «Les Volturi préférerons avoir une possibilité d'alliance entre nous que le néant. Ne rien posséder. Je suis l'un des leurs, mais je garde des droits en ce qui concerne ma compagne. Même eux ne peuvent pas interférer contre cette réalité. Nous possédons des dons utiles, dont ils pourront bénéficier qu'en nous maintenant en vie.»

Isabella se cogna les mollets contre le meuble de la vielle télé, et un bref cou d'œil lui confirma que la sortie était trop loin pour l'atteindre sans qu'ils le la rattrape. Les deux démons se contentèrent de la contempler, patientant qu'elle consente à communiquer autrement que par des grognements insatisfait, qui affleuraient par vagues depuis cette révélation affective.

Elle posa ses mains contre ses hanches et grinça des dents, irritée:

«-Vous en avez discutez sans moi auparavant et je ne n'aime pas ça. C'est déloyale.»

La jeune femme bougea si rapidement qu'ils crurent à une fuite, mais elle se contenta de s'assoir sur le canapé, où était la tunique de Demetri. Elle la prit entre ses mains et leur offrit un air contrit. Jasper s'accroupit près de ses genoux et se borna à la fixer.

Demetri s'assit à son tour.

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé.

Isabella se pencha et entoura la nuque de Jasper, relâchant le souffle qu'elle retenait pour caler son corps contre lui et nicher sa frimousse contre son torse. Réclamant une embrassade réconfortante. Accord tactile qui plut à ce dernier, acceptant de lui procurer ce qu'elle demandait inconsciemment.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette deuxième partie. Pas d'hésitation à avoir, donnez-moi vos avis !

La troisième est comme qui dirait, classé M. Donc si cela est gênant arrêtez-vous ici.

A très bientôt,

Noominaome


	3. Troisième partie

Titre: **Courroux du savoir**

Résumé: .Isabella Swan est désormais captive de deux démons, qui feront tout pour la protéger du monde extérieur. Sa mémoire lui revient. Elle a été assassinée.

Note d'auteur: Rien ne m'appartient tout est à SM, sinon mon imagination pour écrire cette fan-fiction. Grands remerciements pour votre soutien, vos mises en _alertes_, en _favoris_ et plus encore pour les _commentatrices_ \- **Ptite-Julie05, Aiwin, Delphine03, BellaMcCarthy, Larosesurleau, tyty, Alianaah, Ondie Yoko, ElysaLlove, Miriallia10, lory974, nimyr **Grand merci!

**Tyty:** Hello, je suis ravie de te satisfaire avec une histoire sur nos trois personnages :) J'aspère que cette suite et fin sera bonne! Bonne lecture!

Merci à **Delphine03** et **Larosesurleau** pour la correction ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**OS : Troisième partie**

La chambre de Charlotte et de son compagnon était pourvue d'une armoire immense où trônait un magnifique miroir.

Une véritable pièce de musé.

Une œuvre d'art.

Pourtant ce ne fut pas sa structure impressionnante, les détails cochés à la force de la main, ni même l'ancienneté qui la fascina. Ce fut le reflet renvoyé par delà la glace qui la captiva.

Son propre reflet.

L'égocentrisme ne faisait pas parti de ses traits de caractère mais c'était la toute première fois qu'elle osait se contempler dans un vrai miroir depuis la transition. Les réverbérations provenant sur la surface des rivières n'avaient suffit à l'illustrée convenablement. Ici, tout était net.

Découvrir la teinte sanglante de ses iris l'avait démunie et affolée indiscutablement. Toutefois, en assimilant cette nouvelle nuance et en refoulant son sentiment de culpabilité, de se nourrir d'humains, Bella s'était incitée à l'aimer. À l'apprécier. Son éternité, son corps. Sa déchéance. Jasper et Demetri s'alimentaient également des êtres humains, néanmoins et étrangement elle s'en fichait.

Les reliefs de sa silhouette se peignaient de courbes sublimes. Isabella n'avait jamais été d'une beauté transcendante, cependant l'apparence reflétée en tant que vampire accroissait le ravissement de se savoir immortelle. Tout était fabuleux en elle. Sa physionomie avait évolué en un singulier et impeccable éclat, sans défaut. Jolie, était un qualificatif assez correct pour la désigner à présent. Du moins de son point de vue.

Les peaux mortes et les écorchures de ses pieds, disparues. Ses deux chevilles évoquaient la finesse et la gracieuseté. Ses mollets se tendaient d'une merveilleuse allure sportive quand ils se contractaient. Ses cuisses élancées semblaient aussi fermes que moelleuses. Son pubis était fourni d'une délicate broderie brune et soyeuse, tout en dessous d'un bedon mince et visiblement tonique. Ses hanches étaient peu marquées et sa taille fine, et ses seins de taille modeste pointaient sans trop rebondir vers le ciel, appelant à être toucher. Son cou gracile. Ses épaules délicieuses. C'était les même ébauches qu'auparavant, mais en améliorés.

Son cou se déclarait en une douceur parfaite. La ligne de sa mâchoire semblait délicate. Ses lèvres pleines se rehaussaient d'un rougeâtre flamboyant en comparaison de sa peau clair. Son petit nez se fronçait délicieusement. Les plis de sont front se creusait moins quand elle paraissait songeuse. Ses oreilles se dessinaient merveilleusement. Sa chevelure massive et lourde entourait sa frimousse, l'embellissant de mèches brunes et auburn. Du blond se distinguait même dans les reflets, dû au soleil.

Nue, Isabella quitta la pièce réservée aux deux amis de Jasper et se dirigea vers l'escalier en bois un peu moisi. Qu'elle déchut graduellement. A pas feutrés, elle traversa ensuite la petite Cuisine, louchant sur la chaise brisée qui avait péri sous les mains de Demetri et pénétra dans le Salon. Toutes les pièces de la maison avaient été nettoyées, de fond en comble en écrasant moult fourmis et autres insectes pullulant. La tunique de l'Italien avait été lavée par ses soins et reposait sur un porte-manteau en fer. Elle le prit, l'enfila rapidement et s'avachit dans le canapé sentant le désinfectant.

Les deux mâles avaient pris pour coutume de chaparder la _Une_ du Journal local chaque matin. Pour se distraire et surtout la divertir, elle. Bella attrapa celui du jour que Jasper avait ramené avant de partir chasser avec son comparse. Souvent, ils en rentraient en morceau après une longue lutte. Il suffisait que l'un s'approche de trop de sa proie pour déclencher une ardente bataille. Il n'était pas rare qu'un de leurs Os soit broyé ou qu'un membre soit détaché durant ces mésententes. La lecture fut ennuyeuse et rébarbative. La même rengaine. Election du meilleur mangeur de saucisson du village. Un tracteur volé. Une soirée Guinguette. Rien de bien folichon ne se tramait dans cette région.

Incorrigiblement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers les deux démons qui partageaient sa vie. Les siens. Ses deux hommes possessifs et souvent de mauvaise humeur.

Jasper lui avait permis de loger dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle soupirait à de l'intimité. Inutile, mais bienséant pour un semblant de vie privée. Ils percevaient fatalement le moindre de ses gestes et elle négligeait ce fait aisément. Salutairement. Que ce soit le frottement des tissus qu'elle posait sur sa peau. Que ce soit ses soupirs. Que ce soit les murmures spontanés qui s'échappaient par flots lors de profondes réflexions. Habitude de sa vie humaine et dure à enrayée, et qui étonnement n'alimentait jamais leurs moqueries.

Au demeurant, cette fameuse pièce n'était que peu visitée puisque Bella préférait passer ses journées avec eux. Avec le temps qu'ils voulaient bien lui accorder. Généralement beaucoup. Durant ces heures, les deux hommes lui avaient montré des tactiques de défense, d'attaque astucieuse et le moyen d'esquiver adroitement. Suivant leur enseignement, Bella s'était sentie comme maladroite et fébrile plus d'une fois. Une nuit de formation, la jeune femme avait craqué et piaillé dans une démarche très enfantine:

«_-__Cela ne sert à rien de vouloir m'aider, sérieusement, je n'ai pas vos capacités pour me battre et encore moins pour me défendre. » Elle s'était planté debout, les bras le long du corps. «Il est inutile de continuer. Je vous fais perdre du temps et je ne vous sers à rien. C'est embêtant. Désolée mais j'en ai marre.»_

Remarque qui les avaient fait siffler, exaspérés et furieux. Ils n'acceptaient pas son défaitisme chronique. Nonobstant sa force phénoménale de nouveau-né, ses facultés n'avait rien à envier à leurs esprits de stratèges, rusés et machiavéliques. En réfléchissant à ce fait, ils avaient déniché un sujet sensible, qui lui faisait sortir les griffes et libérer la combattante enfouit, et qui démolissait le reste de ses doutes incurable. Edward. Bella savait qu'il paierait son dû et cela la motivait assez pour avoir envie de riposter aux attaques de ses deux mentors, calculateurs et manipulateurs.

En revanche Bella était restée effrayée en envisageant de revoir le Télépathe, malgré ses résolutions pour lui rendre la pareille. Jasper n'avait jamais discuté de sa peur mais les œillades qu'il avait envoyées à Demetri étaient spécialement révélatrices. Ils s'en souciaient également.

Isabella déchira le papier du journal involontairement et son regard glissa vers son ventre découvert et son pubis, et l'envie fugace de s'effleurer la fit presque geindre. Songer à eux l'excitait, irréfutablement. Elle pourrait probablement savourer son isolement pour mieux comprendre la manière dont elle réagissait à ce nouveau corps. Se toucher. Son attirance à leurs propos était évidente. Elle les appréciait et commençait même à éprouver un sentiment d'attache, de dépendance, pour chacun d'eux.

Ses sens les appelaient, voulaient goûter leur présence.

.

Le soudain crissement des gonds de la porte principale la fit sursauter.

La demoiselle se couvrit hâtivement en discernant l'ombre de Jasper, sur le plancher, pénétrer le Hall et entendit son reniflement pour la positionner à travers la maison. Fronçant les sourcils tout en s'asseyant décemment, elle perçut l'allure et le rythme de la démarche de Demetri également, revenir. L'Empathe la repéra facilement et se dirigea vers Bella, alors qu'elle demandait soupçonneusement d'une voix mal assurée:

«-Vous vous êtes encore battu pour réapparaître si tôt?»

Question rhétorique puisqu'elle avait aperçu les lacérations, les trous et les déchirures des vêtements portés par le mâle. Seul son blouson en cuir avait survécu à la bataille. Une mésentente avait probablement engendrée un combat. Il acquiesça brutalement, l'aura l'entourant clairement nuisible à la bonne humeur de Bella, et libéra le passage pour que son rival s'introduise dans la maison.

Jasper grogna en s'abaissant, pour se replacer une rotule déboitée:

«-Il est furieux de ne pas pouvoir te sentir comme je suis capable de le faire. Donc, il est en rogne.»

Demetri le bouscula, vraisemblablement aussi irrité et s'affala sur le seul fauteuil, jambes écartées et rétorqua en se replaçant le coude, dont l'angle était anormal:

«-Je ne suis pas en rogne. Tu me cherches la merde, je te frappe. Question de principe.»

Bella vérifia que sa tenue était au possible appropriée, en sachant qu'elle était nue sous la tunique. Elle fit mine de ne pas comprendre le sous entendu de Jasper concernant ses émotions. Pour sûr qu'il mentionnait sa frustration sexuelle, mal refoulée:

«-C'est-à-dire ?»

Jasper s'écroula à son tour, à côté de sa compagne tout en la fixant en biais et la questionna avec un sourire énigmatique:

«-Tu ne crois quand même pas que ta frustration ne nous atteint pas?» Elle ouvrit la bouche médusée. «Ne fais pas cette tête. Cet enflure est jaloux de mon don. Nous avons donc fait un pari concernant le désir que tu prétends ne pas ressentir depuis deux putains de semaines.

-C'est la raison de votre différend ?»

Le tissu se froissa sous ses doigts alors qu'elle comprimait une main contre sa poitrine par gêne. Parce que son odeur féminine s'éleva dans l'air dès qu'il avait évoqué sa convoitise, de les avoir plus intimement. Elle détourna le regard et Demetri ricana avant de dire, en la respirant:

«-Tu es une friandise très appétissante.» Humaine, elle aurait rougis. Ce que détecta Jasper, bien qu'il n'en dise rien. Demetri continua. «Ne te caches pas de ton odeur. Tu es exquisément douce Isabella.»

Par pur provocation, elle lui lança un regard noir et enfin elle remarqua leurs pupilles ombrageuses:

«-Visiblement vous n'avez même pas chassés. Pourquoi être revenus si vite ?

-Nous voulions discuter de ton acharnement emmerdant, à ne pas nous considérer comme de potentiels compagnons alors que ton corps ne réclame que ça.»

Par surprise, le venin qu'elle gardait s'expulsa d'entre ses lèvres et atterrit sur le tapis. Par surprise, elle avait littéralement craché et cela ne les avaient même pas fait ciller. En leur compagnie, son venin abondait dans sa bouche, gonflant même sa langue. Pour le glamour, c'était peine perdue. Bella se racla la gorge, s'épongea la bouche discrètement et se força à répondre calmement:

«-Bien sûr que si je l'envisage. Je ne resterais pas ici dans le cas contraire. J'aurais pu partir d'ici depuis belle lurette. Là n'est pas le problème. Ce n'est pas si simple pour moi que ça l'est pour vous. Essayez de vous mettre à ma place, merde.»

Demetri s'avança dans son fauteuil en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et lui sourit malicieusement:

«-Pourrais-tu être plus explicite ? Maintenant que la discussion est ouverte nous sommes tout ouïe.» Elle grimaça. «Nôtre faim a subitement disparue, n'est-ce pas Jasper ?»

L'embarras qui se succéda à la stupéfaction envahit Bella, et le Texan approuva silencieusement en se tournant vers cette dernière qui se dandinait entre les coussins moelleux.

Elle avoua honteusement, en baragouinant:

«-Punaise… Vous ne rendez pas cette situation facile. Qu'est-ce que vous aller me faire dire…» Souffla. Puis osa. «Je ne suis pas douée avec ce genre de chose, d'accord ? Vous êtes deux. C'était déjà pas facile avec un mec qui ne voulait pas me toucher, alors deux… »

Les deux hommes se consultèrent d'un regard placide et elle les dévisagea inquiète quant à leur manque de réaction. Jasper porta alors une de ses mains à son propre visage, se pinça le haut du nez par contrariété et lui souffla agacé:

«-Ne nous compare pas à lui. Edward est une vraie lopette quand il s'agit de femme.» Son œil droit fixé sur elle, se discernait entre son index et son majeur. «J'aimerais bien savoir comment ton cerveau étrange à pu nous analyser et en conclure que nous ne voulions pas de toi. C'est insensé.»

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, n'en déplut aux deux hommes et se releva. Un gargouillement approbateur, probablement à la vue de ses jambes nues, fendit l'ambiance pesante et Bella se retourna en marchant toujours en direction de l'escalier pour se réfugier à l'étage. Son trouble s'accroissant.

Epouvantée, son subconscient lui susurra que Demetri s'était positionné dans son dos alors qu'elle percutait le corps de Jasper, qui s'était déplacé également. Lui barrant le passage pour l'étage. Si proche, qu'elle dût lever le menton pour l'admirer aborder un rictus narquois. L'espace se minimisant, les lèvres de la demoiselle se retroussèrent furieusement tandis qu'un son dissuasif et rauque se délogeait de sa gorge. Son petit nez se fronça, renâcla et Demetri décida de la calmer:

«-Rassures-toi. Aucun de nous ne te ferait de mal sans ton consentement.» Remarque qui ne la réconforta pas. Son inconscient de vampire était partagée, soit elle se défendait, soit elle abdiquait et les laissait pénétrer son espace. L'Italien effleura la nuque de la jeune femme délicatement, tendrement. «Une situation comme celle-ci est difficile au début. En effet, nous sommes deux à devoir être accouplée avec toi. Cependant c'est naturel. Aucune raison d'être terrifiée.»

Jasper ne fit pas de commentaire. L'ombre obscure de ses iris l'embrasait et un frisson la parcouru, détendant ses muscles. Néanmoins Son mouvement initial de recul la colla à l'autre et elle feula en foudroyant du regard l'Empathe responsable de son désarroi:

«-Arrêtes de jouer avec mes émotions Jasper. Je ne suis pas une marionnette!»

Une ébauche de sourire espiègle naquit sur ses lèvres et il secoua la tête lentement:

«-Je ne te manipule pas. Ce sont tes propres émotions que tu sens.» Il s'inclina et la huma. «Qui sont particulièrement délicieuses… Ce n'est pas si facile de te cerner. Nous pensions que tu serais réticente à engagée une relation, disons, plus intime avec l'un de nous.» Demetri gronda et il le regarda brièvement. «Avec nous. Mais visiblement nous nous trompions.»

Demetri caressa sa nuque puis ses épaules féminines en la frôlant, tout en parlant dans un semi sifflement:

«-Mais nous ne sommes pas partageur.

-Sans déconner… ?» Bella ria et secoua ses épaules pour le faire desserrer sa prise, mais il tint. «Lâches-moi ! J'allais à l'étage. Est-ce trop demander que me laisser un peu d'intimité ?»

Demetri serra, tout au contraire de sa supplique, ses épaules et demanda sarcastiquement:

«-Pour te frotter à mes vêtements?» Elle se statufia. «Ce que j'ai dis l'autre jour est toujours valable. Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux… et n'importe quoi. Te faire plaisir sera aussi bon pour toi que pour moi.»

Bella fit mine de se couvrir en pinçant les deux parties de l'ouverture de la tunique. Elle gronda en signe de prévention et buta une nouvelle fois contre Demetri en voulant reculer pour s'éloigner. Leurs odeurs étaient partout et elle se sentit nerveuse. Jasper interrogea silencieusement son camarade puis s'adressa à leur compagne:

«-Tu me connais mieux que lui.» Elle opina, suspicieuse. «Nous supposons donc que tu serais moins inquiète si tu commençais en ma compagnie.»

Estomaquée, Isabella croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et sa frimousse devint moins passive, plus en colère:

«Commencer quoi ? De quoi tu parles bon sang ?»

Les pupilles de Jasper reflétèrent de l'amusement, de l'irritation: «De sexe Isabella. Nous parlons de sexe et tu le sais.» Il s'inclina plus et frôla de ses lèvres la ligne de sa mâchoire. La pétrifiant, l'émoustillant, la déstabilisant. «En outre, sache d'ors et déjà que quoi que tu décides nous seront tous les deux avec toi, dans la même pièce. Il risquerait d'y avoir un mort dans le cas contraire.

-Et… Si je dis que je ne veux pas ?»

Dans son dos, Demetri retint une espèce de ricanement assez vexant et Jasper se redressa en affichant un rictus espiègle.

«-Ce serait un mensonge. Je le sens. En es-tu consciente ?»

La demoiselle se renfrogna.

Et glapit quand Demetri la chopa par la gorge, en y enclavant ses doigts, la bascula en arrière contre son torse et lui fourra directement et sans préambule une langue baladeuse dans la bouche. Par réflexe et par douleur, la jeune femme saisit la veste de Jasper, qui sentit sa surprise et son désir augmenter à travers ses émotions et sa main frémissante.

.

Demetri Volturi était un homme d'action. Les politesses désuètes l'insupportaient et l'ennuyaient. Il avait reniflé l'envie de sa compagne depuis la barrière du champ avoisinant la maison où ils résidaient. Jasper en avait tiré profit pour l'asticoter sur son impossibilité à recevoir autrement que par l'odorat ce que ressentait leur compagne respective. Ce qui avait déclenché un combat hostile.

L'Italien voulait. L'italien prenait.

Son comparse avait essayé d'être pragmatique avec Isabella par courtoisie, pour ménager et mieux appréhender une relation plus poussée. Ce qu'il n'approuvait pas. Pour lui, une femme pouvait être représentée par un puits de sentiments détraqués et embrouillés. A eux de faire en sorte que sa peur d'être prise, disparaisse totalement. Parce que c'était _ça_ le vrai souci. Isabella était une peureuse invétérée en ce qui concernait les individus de la gente masculine.

Ce genre de partenariat avait déjà été expérimenté par les deux mâles. Leur compagne existait, se révélait et il serait fabuleux de pratiquer cela en sa compagnie, pour lui apprendre ce qu'était le sexe. Tous deux savaient que la demoiselle était vierge, de toute pénétration envisageable. Edward avait été trop vertueux pour entreprendre plus.

Eux non.

.

Le corps de Jasper vibra de jalousie. Toutefois, discerner et interpréter le plaisir que ressentait_ sa_ femme le dépouilla de toute morale et son anatomie, son instinct primal, reprit le dessus. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à son blouson, l'attirant et effritant presque son contrôle. Garder ses mains hors de portée de la jeune femme s'avérait ardu, et plus encore lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières pour ancrer des pupilles dilatés dans le sien plus qu'attentif.

Demetri savourait la salive sucrée de sa compagne et durant l'étreinte un flux de soupirs s'éleva. Il perçut les résolutions de son camarade se désagréger. Jasper avait voulu préserver Bella en présageant qu'elle serait trop tendue et soucieuse pour entreprendre plus. Ce qui s'avérait inexact. Demetri abandonna donc les lèvres pleines pour goûter le dessous de son oreille en décalant sa chevelure brune. Sensible.

Tout en poussant d'un doigt dans son dos, vers son camarade, Demetri lui chuchota: «-Vas faire mumuse avec lui maintenant.»

Par-dessus son épaule féminine, encore groggy du baiser, elle rugit et le prévint:

«-Ose encore une fois me pousser comme ça et je brise ta paire de couille. Clair ?»

Peu impressionné il répondit par un sourire amusé:

«-Tu es si charmante… Saches que tu serais plus ennuyée que moi dans ce cas de figure.»

Elle fronça les sourcils, comprenant parfaitement son allusion libidineuse. Aussi elle ne garda pas son soupir d'envie lorsqu'elle entrevit la lueur vicieuse aspergeant les prunelles de Jasper. Déridée, elle les réprouva:

«-Crétins et dépravés, un lot fascinant.»

Le Texan traduit grâce à son don un bouleversement d'acceptation à l'intérieur du brouillard des émotions de Bella. Il ne lui octroya guère le temps d'en dire d'avantage qu'il fondit sur son petit museau. Elle saccageait ses restrictions. Léchant et se délectant du bouquet floral qu'elle offrait à ses sens. Il enroula les lèvres pleines de la jeune femme entre ses crocs, éraflant la chair et suçotant le venin qui s'en expulsait. Ce qui la fit gémir et crisper ses doigts toujours accrochés à son manteau de cuir.

Demetri ne resta pas immobile et fit glisser ses mains sur sa taille pour se diriger vers sa poitrine, provoquant une multitude de fourmillements apaisant en elle. La tunique n'était pas entièrement reboutonné et il dérangea les deux pans pour se permettre d'englober ses deux monts, nichant son nez dans ses cheveux soyeux, et l'entendit haleter. Son geste la fit se presser contre l'Empathe, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de flatter l'un de ses mamelons et de presser la chair de son autre sein doucement. La respiration inutile de la demoiselle, qu'aspirait Jasper dans le baiser fougueux alors qu'il empoignait ses hanches, était erratique et stimulante. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'elle soit si réceptive à leurs caresses.

C'était le cas. Et de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Un cri désespéré s'évada de la gorge de leur demoiselle, qui repoussa Jasper légèrement avec ses poings contre son torse. Elle désigna le canapé en clamant dans un murmure:

«-Autre part qu'ici. Vous êtes putain de grands franchement. Je vais me casser la nuque.»

Improbable. Pourtant ils approuvèrent, conscients qu'elle préfèrerait une situation plus douillette que de se faire prendre contre un mur, pour sa première fois. Néanmoins, leur compagne mena Jasper en enroulant ses doigts aux siens près du canapé et l'y installa. Ce dernier l'attira sur ses genoux tandis que Demetri s'affalait sur son fauteuil fétiche, les observant, impatient.

Gênée d'être ainsi le centre d'attention, son nez se chiffonna quand elle le questionna curieusement:

«-Tu ne participes pas ?»

Duquel Demetri rétorqua par un intense regard envieux, plus un grognement. Enfin, il prit la parole d'une voix devenue plus grave:

«-Une chose à la fois ma belle. Ne sois pas si pressante. Profites et cesses de te poser des questions. Mon ami t'attend.» Il renifla et désigna Jasper.

Une sourde inquiétude se mêla aux flammes du désir et Bella se pinça les lèvres par dépit. Sentant une main sur son genou, Bella reporta son attention sur Jasper et il le rassura:

«-Calmes-toi. Nous avons promis de ne pas te faire de mal. Tu t'en rappelles ?» Il rétrécit sa poigne contre sa chair et elle gémit doucement alors que ses mains montèrent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, proche de son entrejambes. «Fais ce que bon te semble. C'est exactement comme la chasse. Ecoutes tes instincts te chuchoter ce dont tu as réellement besoin… prendre le relais et suis-les.»

Revigorée par ses paroles, Bella s'inclina et caressa du bout de son nez la jugulaire du mâle situé sous le derme.

En humant, elle soupira d'extase en remuant inconsciemment ses fesses contre son membre se durcissant: «Tu sens bon.»

Jasper se contenta de cajoler ses reins en l'entourant de sa chaleur, et elle remonta sa frimousse pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Ce qui débuta par une danse lente et sensuel, telle une cacophonie de complaintes et de douces caresses, se transforma en une fougueuse étreinte suffocante. Aimante. Le tee-shirt déjà lacérés de l'homme fut retiré d'un gracieux coup d'ongle par inadvertance, qui amocha son propriétaire en fissurant légèrement son torse ferme. Il grogna, elle s'excusa.

Il renâcla mécontent: «-Arrêtes de t'excuser pour des broutilles. Tes ongles de fillettes ne vont pas me faire mal.»

Bella siffla et le frappa à l'épaule. Fort. Et il ricana. Volontairement, elle dandina son petit cul contre son érection manifeste et deux grondements s'élevèrent. Sa timidité disparaissait. L'ombre formée entre ses deux seins était sensuel et en bougeant son bassin, provocatrice, elle le fixa sous ses cils et lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle:

«-Je veux que tu me caresses Jasper.» En agrippant sa grande main de revers, elle la posa contre son ventre tout en observant son regard vicieux glisser de ses seins à son nombril. Un vrombrissement claqua dans sa gorge, masculin. «Je veux que tu l'as descende et que tu me câline, ici.» l'homme promena sa main sur sa peau de satin, contre son pubis et elle geignit. «Pourrais-tu le faire ?»

Vraisemblablement, Demetri s'impatientait, il marmonna: «-S'il hésite, vient me voir.»

Un gloussement la surpris. Depuis quand faisait-elle ce genre de pouffement incohérent et stupide? Une bosse déformait le pantalon de ce dernier et Bella sourit, consciente qu'il ne ferait rien pour la cacher.

Jasper attrapa l'une de ses fesses rebondies soudainement et glissa son majeur entre ses lèvres intimes, appuyant sur son petit bouton de chair. Qui étonnement se gonfla vite. Un hoquet de stupeur et de plaisir se faufila hors de sa bouche féminine et elle serra les bras de Jasper par réflexe. Ce son embrasa le désir de chacun en une fournaise d'envie, que ce dernier reçut par vague titanesque. Brusquement, il entama une friction de son bassin, de son sexe tendu dans l'inconfort de son Jeans, avançant et reculant les hanches de la demoiselle en même temps. Qui couina.

Isabella s'apprêtait à retirer son manteau mais Démétri la réprimanda d'un feulement réprobateur, sexuel. Elle le lorgna par delà ses mèches rebelles et remarqua qu'il se touchait au travers de son pantalon. Les yeux ronds, abasourdie, elle sentit Jasper tracer une ligne humide qui la fit frissonner, du lobe de son oreille jusqu'au commencement de sa nuque. Il grignotât sa peau. L'attira entre ses crocs et suça. Enfonça son doigt entre ses plis mouillés.

Stupéfiée, elle vit distinctement l'index de son partenaire accompagner son homologue, pénétrant sa douce humidité. Son vagin se serra machinalement, en songeant que c'était meilleur que la masturbation. Extatique et irréel. Il gronda. Encore. Bella fut persuadée que la transformation avait créée d'autres nerfs sensibles en ressentant toutes les sensations que lui procurait les doigts de Jasper en elle. Sa vulve pulsait et son odeur sucrée s'éleva jusqu'à leurs narines. Comme pour la confondre en une culpabilité étrange. L'impression qu'elle était chez elle. Mais un sentiment de trahison la peinait cependant.

«-Demetri ?» Le nommé eut toute son attention, déjà bien présente, sur ses paroles. «Tous les deux… Je vous veux tous les deux… »

Aussitôt, il fut accroupi auprès d'eux. Prodiguant une chaleur plus vaste, plus soutenue et qui déclencha un gémissement plus bruyant alors que Jasper accélérait ses pénétrations. Presque douloureusement.

Jasper se redressa légèrement en amenant son cul contre sa queue, entretenant un rythme régulier. Bella siffla en abaissant ses mains sur ses pectoraux, descendant sur ses abdos, puis effleura la rangée de boutons ornant sa paire de Jeans. Dans son dos, toujours agenouillé, Demetri souleva la tunique des fesses de la demoiselle et se concentra sur sa croupe qui se cambra lorsqu'il la baisa. D'un baiser doux, mêlant le bout de ses dents.

Les sensations paraissaient se décupler lorsque ses deux compagnons la cajolaient ensemble. Honteuse, elle les savoura.

Adroitement, Isabella fit sauter tous les boutons du pantalon de Jasper et ouvrit la braguette du vêtement gênant. Sa petit main frôla immédiatement la douceur du sexe de l'homme et elle l'observa pointer contre son pubis lorsqu'elle le délivra. Un liquide transparent coulait à son sommet et elle y appuya son pouce, récoltât celui-ci et par curiosité le suça. Jasper jura. Demetri ricana en léchant la courbe des fesses de la jeune femme qui sanglota d'envie quand il chopa la chair de ses hanches pour la guider au-dessus du membre tendu de son comparse.

Bella semblait prête et elle s'appuya contre le torse de Jasper, à genoux et se positionna en se trémoussant, faisant se rencontrer leur deux intimités. Il la fixa sans ciller, s'introduit brusquement et complètement alors que les parois de son vagin se resserrèrent. Elle hurla. Douleur et plaisir.

Ils entendirent la respiration de Demetri se couper, puis reprendre en un très long fredonnement appréciatif.

Jasper grinça des dents moqueur: «-t'es en train de mater ma queue là? Et ça t'excite ?»

Bella le tapa de la paume de sa main, amusée. S'habituant à sa longueur, elle se redressa pour la sortir complètement avant de subitement se rassoir, arrachant un son guttural à son partenaire.

Le sien de gémissement, explosa et éclata dans l'air en faisant décoller une odeur plus épicée moins fruité, qui fit trembler chacun de ses compagnons. Jasper devint plus tactile, et toucha chaque pore de sa peau. Joignant sa bouche à la découverte. Effleurant et testant les réactions de sa partenaire. Il recouvrît de ses crocs ses seins dressés. Voyagea son regard assombrit sur sa toison brune, son pénis entrant et sortant de sa féminité. Des soupirs. Des griffures. De la passion.

.

Vint une délicieuse brûlure de plaisir dans son utérus qui la fit crier. Gémir. Se tortiller et mordre. Un concert de bruits exquis et aphrodisiaques à l'attention de ses deux compagnons. Bella se fit pressante, engloutissant la longueur de son homme profondément et savoura une dernière pénétration sensationnelle. Libérant un liquide chaud entre ses cuisses, dégoulinant entre leur deux corps moite. Epuisée psychiquement, la demoiselle s'affala contre le torse de Demetri en soupirant d'aise. Ses seins s'y comprimant agréablement.

Leurs odeurs s'entremêlaient exceptionnellement. Les faisant ronronner de plénitude.

Son murmure féminin brisa l'atmosphère empreint d'un érotisme pur:

«-C'est meilleur que de le faire toute seule. Vraiment.»

Demetri caressa ses cuisses, le derrière de ses genoux et dit moqueur: «-Notre Isabella est une petite coquine. Qui l'aurait cru ?»

Entièrement allongée sur lui, elle haussa les épaules et ferma les paupières pour apprécier l'instant. Jasper était assis, dos contre la tête de lit et l'observa s'apaiser en les respirant.

Optant pour le confort, Isabella avait demandé à ce que leur étreinte continue dans un lit où Demetri l'avait prise également. Si au début, les deux hommes avaient été doux et compréhensifs, leurs instincts avaient surgi et dévasté leur peu de contrôle. La tordant dans des positions qui l'auraient presque faite rougir.

Nue, la jeune femme remarqua que Jasper la lorgnais de biais, son pantalon ouvert et sa main englobant son sexe, le frôlant, le stimulant. Il était de nouveau dur. La vue des seins aplatit et rebondis contre le torse de son camarade était excitante. Elle sourit, taquine tout en se léchant divinement les lèvres. Demetri lui claqua une fesse, lui arrachant un bref cri, et la fit se presser contre son érection grandissante.

«-Vous êtes infatigable ?»

Demetri gratta ses dents contre la peau sucrée de sa compagne et rétorqua:

«-Tu es adorable et bandante. Que veux-tu ? Nous n'avons le choix que de succomber à tes charmes.

-Et tes mots me vont droit au cœur. Merde alors, tu es d'un romantisme certain. Je suis conquise.»

Jasper ricana: «-Dis celle qui jure comme un vrai charretier.»

La jeune femme gloussa et avança sa propre main sur l'érection de ce dernier, gesticulant sur Demetri qui s'apprêtait à réitérer, un second round, se logeant intimement près de ses fesses.

A l'instant précis où la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avant de se fracasser contre le mur opposé.

Qui se fendit à divers endroit en créant des sons d'explosions de particules de bois. Deux vampires apparurent en bougonnant, feulant et assez sinistres. Des ridules sombres entourant leurs globes oculaires. De la salive dégoulinant sur leurs mentons. Un mâle et une femelle.

Cette manifestation imprévue provoqua un abominable capharnaüm de grognements, alors que Demetri et Jasper se positionnaient en protecteurs de leur femme encore assise sur le lit. L'action avait été vive. Aussitôt les deux impudents dérangeurs s'immobilisèrent en les observant, reconnaissant l'un d'eux et se forcèrent à se tranquilliser. Jasper émit un dernier gargouillement préventif à leur intention avant de se calmer et il rouspéta les deux vampires qu'il avait reconnu comme étant ses deux amis d'antan.

«-Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de débouler comme ça bande de débiles ? Vous n'auriez pas pu me prévenir de votre arrivée ?»

Isabella se souvint du cliché posé sur la commode du rez-de-chaussée. Les camarades Texan du Major.

Peter Whitlock était un bel homme et dégageait une amabilité sûre et réelle. Malgré ses cicatrices semblables à celles de Jasper, la jeune femme essaya de ne pas le considérer comme une menace. Il était plus petit que Jasper, mais possédait des fringues et un type de cheveux semblable à ce dernier. Néanmoins, la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Sa posture était plus détendue et affable que son créateur. Il n'était même plus sur la défensive alors que Jasper et Demetri avait été peu courtois de prime abord.

Peter décida à répondre en clamant visiblement mécontent:

«-C'est aussi notre maison ici, il me semble et jusqu'à preuve du contraire nous y venons à notre guise et que cela te plaise ou non. Son altesse préfèrerait peut-être une annonce vocale venant du bout du champ la prochaine fois ? Ou ma main dans ta gueule pour encore me parler sur ce ton ?»

Jasper ricana, loin d'être offusqué par cette tirade et répliqua en s'asseyent sur le lit pour remettre ses grosses chaussures:

«-Frayeur momentanée. J'ai pensé que nous étions attaqués.»

Charlotte Whitlock était minuscule et très belle, ses cheveux de soie blonds étaient magnifique et sa frimousse inspirait confiance. Elle renifla d'un air pompeux et déclara en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches:

«-C'est concevable et nous acceptons tes excuses Jasper, cependant cela n'explique en rien la raison qui fait que vous baisiez à trois dans notre chambre, plutôt que la tienne Jasper… Cette baraque n'est pas un baisodrôme.»

Bella se recroquevilla entre la couette, ahurie et encore hésitante. Demetri renfila prestement son pantalon, aucunement gêné et loucha sur la grande armoire comme une évidence avant d'avouer moqueur:

«-Le miroir est sympas pour ce genre d'activité.»

Charlotte sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et retroussa sa lèvre supérieur avant de grogner en avançant vers l'Italien, mauvaise:

«-Jasper… Il serait assez judicieux de nous dire pourquoi tu es avec cet abruti de Volturi avant qu'il n'y ait un incident fâcheux à noter.

-Calmes-toi Char… Regarde donc qui les accompagne.» Peter avait posé sa large main sur l'épaule de sa femme pour l'apaiser tout en désignant la femelle sur le lit.

«-Bella ?» La nommée les dévisagea tour à tour et opina en se couvrant le corps. «Mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi es-tu un vampire ?»

Toujours aussi nue, Bella se mit debout et quitta le matelas douillet pour fouiller dans l'un des tiroirs de l'armoire. Elle dénicha une robe à motif de petits pois et la fit glisser sur ses épaules, sa poitrine, puis ses hanches. Habillée correctement, la demoiselle pivota vers Charlotte les yeux pétillants et affligés pour lui expliquer:

«-Edward a fait cela. Jasper et Demetri m'ont aidé à m'en sortir. D'ailleurs, je serais morte si Demetri m'avait simplement laissé crevée sur les lattes du plancher de ma chambre.» Un bourdonnement se délogea de sa gorge, désagréable à l'encontre de son interlocutrice et la prévint en plissant les yeux «Un conseil, je t'aime bien Charlotte mais n'essaie plus de le menacer ou c'est moi qui risque de faire un carnage. Compris ?»

Faussement scandalisée, Charlotte roula des yeux mais saisit le message.

Elle osa demander: «-êtes-vous des compagnons? Je veux dire … tous les trois ?»

Charlotte n'envisageait pas que Jasper puisse accepter de partager sa compagne. Peter lui avait confirmé le lien unissant leur ami et l'ancienne humaine auparavant. Alice en avait touché un mot à Jasper, puis à Peter. Alice ne gardait jamais longtemps un secret.

Jasper entoura de son bras gauches les épaules d'Isabella, qui frémit et il approuva:

«-Ouais. Le destin est d'un comique tu ne trouves pas ?»

Il les guida ensuite sur le palier de l'escalier, qu'ils descendirent sans un mot. Bella s'assit sagement sur le canapé et Demetri prit place à ses côtés alors que Jasper restait debout. Peter et Charlotte étaient muets, trop de question en suspens.

Un vent s'infiltra sous la porte et les fit tous grogner. Un nouveau vampire était dans les parages.

Une odeur particulière et représentative d'un individu que tous connaissaient excepté Isabella.

Celle d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

Note d'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu cette troisiène et dernière partie. Pas d'hésitation à avoir, donnez-moi vos avis !

C'était un Lemon plutôt soft, mais je préfère toujours prévenir que de subir des railleries. Ne sait-on jamais... Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu !

A bientôt pour une autre histoire,

Noominaome


End file.
